Super Smash Bros. 6/Billy Lee
Billy Lee (ビリー・リー Billy Lee) is one of the protagonists of the Double Dragon series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes To keep true to his home series' beat 'em up fashion, Billy's playstyle would heavily offensive focus to match his more aggressive method of fighting and is tooled toward taking on multiple foes and stand strong in free-for-all matches. He excels at getting in and racking up damage with fast-hitting attacks and deadly combos. Billy also has a unique back tilt which allows him to strike opponents behind him. His neutral attacks can be chained into grabs to further emulate his in-game fighting style as well. Billy's weight is around the same weight as Ryu's and Ken's, but with a slightly increased jump height and movement speed on par with Ken's. He also has average air speed and is a fast-faller. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Billy punches with his right fist, then with his left fist, and ends with an uppercut. * Side Tilt: Billy performs a quick, short range spin kick forward with his right leg. ** Back Tilt: Billy smashes the opponent behind him with his elbow backwards. * Up Tilt: Billy performs an upwards kick similar to Lucario's. * Down Tilt: Billy does a low sweeping kick with his left leg, tripping the opponent if close enough. * Dash Attack: Billy performs a dashing punch with his left fist like in Double Dragon Advance. * Side Smash: Billy unleashes a three-hit combo with his nunchaku, the final hit knocking an opponent forward. * Up Smash - Hyper Uppercut: Billy unleashes a powerful uppercut, launching the opponent into the air. * Down Smash: Billy performs a low-hitting split kick on the ground at both sides of him. * Neutral Aerial: Billy does his signature jumping kick in the air similar to Mario and Ryu's. * Forward Aerial: Billy performs an axe kick with his right leg, similar to Snake's. * Back Aerial: Billy throws out a reverse roundhouse kick behind him mid-air. * Up Aerial: Billy performs an upwards flip kick, similar to Mario's. * Down Aerial: Billy performs a knee drop, plummeting towards the ground at quick speeds, creating a small shockwave when landing. If Billy hits an opponent when falling, he meteor-smashes them downwards. * Grab: Billy grabs the opponent on their head/hair with both hands. * Pummel: Billy knees the opponent in the head with his right leg. * Forward Throw: Billy launches the opponent away with a powerful kick. * Back Throw: Billy tosses the opponent backwards behind him over his shoulder with a judo throw. * Up Throw: Billy hits an opponent with a uppercut, sending them skyward. Is good for starting air combos. * Down Throw: Billy knocks the opponent to the ground and does a few punches before stepping off of them. The opponent is left on the ground afterward, leaving them open to further attacks. * Neutral Special - Double Dragon: Billy thrusts his right arm forward, shooting two swirling blasts of energy that materialize dragon heads. Travels in a straight line and goes through opponents it comes in contact, dealing/racking up damage. Only one blast can be used at a time. **'Custom 1 - Electric Dragon:' **'Custom 2 - Freezing Dragon:' * Side Special - Flaming Fist: Billy leaps forward, thrusting both of his hands outward while enveloping himself in a wave of dragon-shaped energy. He can "swallow" projectiles in-front of him to make them vanish. **'Custom 1 - Quick FLaming Fist:' **'Custom 2 - Strong Flaming Fist:' * Up Special - Cyclone Kick: Billy quickly spins around with his right leg extended, propelling himself upwards as pinking energy swirls around him as he ascends, racking up damage to opponents if it connects. **'Custom 1 - Helicopter Kick:' **'Custom 2 - High Jump Kick:' * Down Special - High Five: Billy shouts "High-five me!" as he holds his hand up. If anyone attacks him, he quickly dodges the attack, saying "Psych!", dealing damage to the opponent. His body will glow/glitter blue and he can deal twice the damage for 3 seconds. **'Custom 1 - Low Five:' **'Custom 2 - Deadly Five:' * Final Smash - Sou-Setsu-Ken Dragon Swarm: Billy flexes out as he summons a giant dragon spirit that flies across the screen, spouting fire from its mouth to burn opponents. It can also damage them as it flies past them when it hits them. Taunts * Up: Billy swings his nunchaku around him while making several battle cries, before putting them away. * Side: Billy flexes both of his arms, admiring them before re-entering his fighting stance. * Down: Billy pulls out a golden medallion, inspecting it before shrugging and putting it away. Idle Poses * Billy clenches his fists while holding them. * Billy stands while running a hand through his hair. Cheer * Billy Lee! Jimmy Lee! Billy Lee! Jimmy Lee! On-Screen Appearance * A garage door opens and Billy walks off of it into the stage. A garage door then disappears off-screen. Victory Poses * Billy kicks the air several times, saying "That's the way of the Dragons!" before posing. * Billy says "You need more practice!" as he faces forward and raises his fist in victory. * Billy and Jimmy jumps into the air, giving each other a high-five as they shout "Yeah!". Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0xwgO9X3Vc (Mission Complete - Double Dragon Neon) Losing Pose * Billy claps to the winner. Trophy Description Billy has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Billy Lee In progress... * Double Dragon (NES, 1987) * Double Dragon IV (SWITCH, 2017) Billy Lee (Alt.) In progress... * Double Dragon II: The Revenge (NES, 1988) * Double Dragon Neon (PS3, 2012) Classic Mode: Street-Fighting Revenge Billy fights various opponents who are brawlers. All rounds has Jimmy (Billy's alt) joining Billy in battles, expect Round 6 where Billy must fight him (referencing their first game's last stage if two players manage to complete the game together). The title is partially based on Double Dragon II: The Revenge. Costumes * Brown hair, blue clothes * Dark brown hair, green clothes (Jeff) * Grey hair, teal clothes (Vortex) * Blonde hair, dark blue clothes (Revenge/Classic) * Jimmy Lee (Alternate Costume) * Light brown hair, yellow clothes (Sonny) * Blue hair, purple clothes (Gen-Satsu-Ken Shadow) * Light brown hair, white clothes (Avenging) Trivia * Billy's Final Smash is based on one of collectable Sosetsitsu mixtapes that gives Billy/Jimmy new powerful moves/abilities to use in Double Dragon Neon. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Double Dragon